Father's Grave
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Marshall Lee Makes His monthly visit to the final resting place of His Father the former Vampire king,reflecting a bit on the past and the present. He wishes His Father had lived to see His happier days and His new beloved. A little glimpse into the unhappy childhood and the hidden sadness of the last Vampire King.
1. Father's Grave

In the lands that lay far beyond the borders of the candy kingdom there could be found the ruins of a bygone age. Crumbling stone and shattered glass. Broken granite arches and domes,rusted and decayed steel spires that stretched up into the sky like grim skeletal fingers. There was no named left for this place,no one living who could recall how beautiful it had once been centuries before. No one Human at least. Marshall Lee was the only one living besides the Ice Queen who was old enough to remember. She certainly didn't count for she could barely recall last year let alone the events of centuries past. He however could vividly recall that golden era.

They had called it the city of love in those gracious days. It was one of the loveliest places on earth. Left to molder and ruin like all the rest of the world. What had not vanished in a flash of light had been abandoned and left to decay. This was the sad kingdom left to the Marshall Lee.

The Vampire King drifted up over the tree tops ,the languid rivers and sleepy towns. It took some time to travel all the way out to the edge of the candy Kingdom and out into the ruins of the old world. He made this trip at least once a month to visit the grave of his father. Laying tucked someone among those ancient ruins was a forgotten cemetery. Long neglected and decayed. Most of the monuments where in various states of deterioration. Most lay overgrown with thick brambles of thorns and weeds. Save for one meticulously maintained and revered gravestone. It was a smooth pale granite marker with carved garlands of acanthus leaves and a simple yet profound epitaph. "Gone but never forgotten"

This one little plot was kept clean and pristine. Lush deep green moss-covered nearly every other surface like a thick velvet carpet. Here and there amongst the gloom sullen faced stone angels stood as a silent sentry watching over the remains of the long forgotten dead. Those ancient bones which now lay moldering beneath the decay and overgrowth where the last remains of humanity.

The waning moon hung high in the evening sky,casting its fading glow upon the ruins and blight below. Marshall drifted and darted up and over the empty old buildings and through the barren streets and avenues of the rusted dead city. A faint sad smile creased across his smooth cadaverous pale face as He caught sight of the twisted broken gates that led to the old cemetery.

He carried a cluster of wildflowers he had gathered from the fields near his home. He wore the old red and black plaid shirt that where His fathers favorite colors. He wasted little time drifting over to the hallowed resting place of the former Vampire King. Marshall slowly drifted down to the ground with a soft rustle of grass beneath his red sneakers. He stood silently with his head bowed before His father's grave for a moment before gently laying the wildflowers across the base of the tombstone. The vampire felt his knees shake slightly as his eyes began to mist. He eased himself to the ground resting on his side and laying his head against the soft damp grass. He dug his clawed fingertips into the soil and closed his eyes.

He whispered softly in a trembling tone,"I'm here to visit for a little while Papa..I would come more but you know how it is..." He laid there as silent as the dead that lay around him,his mind taking him back to a much happier place and time. His fathers warm gentle voice,deep yet soft. His patient kind way. He remembered how wise his father had been and all the stories he shared of the ages that had come centuries before the great mushroom war. How He never once raised his hand in anger towards him. Marshall recalled all the happy nights drifting tucked under his fathers arms through the starry sky as he hummed ancient lullaby's.

He remembered how peaceful and happy the early years of his life had been. Those blissful innocent days of childhood before His life fell into darkness and shadows. It had been so much easier to be himself when His father was alive. How miserable life would become when He died and left him to the not so loving nature of His sadistic Mother.

The great war came and burned away all trace of mankind's greatness in a blinding flash of burning light. The war lay waste to the beauty and life that once was. The living would come to envy the dead and all life on earth was left mutated and warped beyond all saving. Death and darkness fell over the land for ages after. He often mourned the dual loss of His father and the equally painful loss of Simone's sanity. If Simone could have just held on to her mind she could have been the Mother He needed. He could have stayed with her for always. Once Her mind had slipped away and she had become the Ice Queen it was only a matter of time before Marshall's borderline satanic Mother would come to claim him.

The Moment she was able to get her claws on him that was when Marshall's heart began to harden and grow cold. Marshall felt a distinct pain pulse deep in his soul each time He even recalled so much as a moment of his childhood with His mother. The most horrific where his first memories of the Night-o-sphere. Those first nights held in terrors grip,the sounds of bestial demons and nightmare creatures howling across a landscape of eternal darkness. The isolation and loneliness. How cold and dark that place had been. How cruel His mother was each and every moment. She delighted in tormenting the child physically and emotionally. It didn't take long for a part of Marshall to fade away and die. He had been forced to grow up far before his time. Only now with the recent romantic developments between Himself and the Candy Prince was Marshall beginning to feel again.

The vampire sat up and rested against his Fathers gravestone and sighed sadly as he withdrew a cigarette. "You've no clue old man..no clue what you left me to...I don't think you'd even recognize the world today if you saw it...I-I miss you. I miss you so much Papa..every day I miss you..." His fingers trembled as he drew a deep breath from his cigarette."I feel so lost without you to guide me. I'm a worthless King Father..I'm not like you..I have nothing to govern,lead or even command,there's no kingdom even left..I'm the last of our kind Father."

Thus was the sad truth. In his Fathers age there where millions of their kind scattered across the earth. Thus had been their silent shadow kingdom that existed beside the human world. The war killed off many,what few who remained died slow horrible deaths from the toxins and pollution that tainted their diets mainstay. Marshall was the Last Vampire. The last King of a dead kingdom.

Marshall laughed faintly as a few stray tears ran down his icy cheeks. He flicked his cigarette far from his father's grave and muttered softly,"Hey Dad. I have someone in my life now...someone really special..You'd really like Him. I wish you where still around..He would love to have known you...He's kinda a nerd like you where sometimes..He'd get a kick out of talking to someone as wise as you...He loves to read and study...Hes always in his little lab..You two would be best friends I'll bet...H-hes..hes taking good care of me Papa..Hes so sweet to me. The only person I really let in"

The Vampire could not help but smile. He knew His Father would have had no qualms with His Romance with another male. There had been several homosexual vampire monarchs through the ages,they of course sired an heir with a"Breeding mate" as protocol required. It simply wasn't a issue of much importance to his Father. In fact he had known Marshall's leanings even as a child. Where most little vampire princes talked about meeting their future queen Marshall spoke of finding a prince to rule beside him. His father loved regardless. It simply was not a taboo in the Vampiric underworld. It was His mother who tried to beat that out of him.

His mother who gave him the title "sick little queer" often threatened to"cut it off if you don't man up you little coward" Demons followed a much more abysmal moral code that was a relic of their ancient days. It was a miracle Marshall wasn't a complete psychotic. He didn't want to linger in those memories. As His Prince had told him,"Live in the present,live for today. Don't let the past swallow you alive." Gumball was so right. Every time He remembered those days His heart would sink. He sat with his gaze turned up to the stars above,their soft glittering light sparkling across the deep black velvet expanse of the universe.

He hated to leave His father here in this forgotten place. Prince Gumball had promised Marshall a place for His father in the Royal crypt beneath the castle. The time simply wasn't right to move the remains now. Marshall didn't care. Even if he had to do it himself it would be an honor to carry His Fathers remains with his bare hands to rest in a more fitting place for a king. He knelt to kiss the earth where his Father lay and whispered softly," Goodbye for now Father...I love you. I promise you wont have to stay here forever Papa. I'll be back soon." Marshall wiped his ears off on his shirt sleeve and drifted up into the cold night sky. He sailed off west back towards the candy kingdom,back to Prince Gumball. Leaving the deep remains of the old world behind him,vanishing into the night.

~The End~


	2. Plaisir d'amour

~I hope you enjoy this chapter. im trying to get around to leading up to Marshall's Father being placed in the Royal catacombs, and such but the lack of reviews are getting me down. I just dont feel inspired to write when no one seems to care.~

Prince Gumball sat upon the vast soft expanse of his luxurious canopy bed. A multitude of books and papers lay spread out around him as he hummed a cheerful little song Marshall had taught him. He was writing away as always,reviewing his new formulas and listing his experiments failures and success. This was how he spent his few moments alone when not called to the royal duties of his kingdom or the amorous courting of Marshall Lee.

The Candy Prince sighed softly as he layed back against the soft down pillows. Gumball wondered to himself where His Vampiric Rocker was that evening. It was so unlike Him to be late. Usually the very second the sun drifted beneath the horizon there was Marshall appearing with the first of the evening stars.

Prince Gumball decided to take a bath while waiting. He rung the small gilded bell that lay beside his bed,calling to peppermint maid to come and clear away his papers and such. His kindly and faithful servant came promptly and curtsied. She smile warmly and asked how she could be of service to him. Prince Gumball smiled and said,"Peppermint could you be so kind as to clear My bed for me? I am going to go bathe for a little while and simply turn in for the evening. I would do it myself but I'm a bit weary tonight." Peppermint maid smiled and nodded happily,setting about Her task of clearing away the papers and returning the books to their shelf.

Prince Gumball was grateful to have Her around,none where more faithful or as close to him. He went into his pale rosy pink tiled bathroom and began to fill his bath. He began to undress,stopping to pour his trademark lavender and jasmine bath salts into the warm water. He stepped into the warm perfumed water and eased his body into the bath,siting back to relax a moment or so.

He poured his favorite bath bubbles into the water and was soon lost beneath a froth of pale blue bubbles. Prince Gumball could have nodded off in that warm luxuriant bath had it not been the gentle rap on the door.

,"M'lord I've tidied up your room and layed out your pajamas. Will there be anything else your Majesty?" Prince Gumball smiled and called out," No Peppermint,that will be all for this evening,thank you for everything. Before you leave for the evening could you open the balcony door open for me? I would like some fresh air." Peppermint maid called back happily,"Yes your Majesty,consider it done. Goodnight and sweet dreams M'lord. I will see you tomorrow morning. Don't forget the council early meeting."

The Prince wished her a good evening and soon she left for the evening. It was not more then a few moments after she had left that another knock came at his bathroom door."Marshall is that you love? Where in globs name have you been babe?! " He sat up in the frothy soap suds and smiled."I was starting to think you where out bugging Fionna and Cake again."

Marshall rested his head against the bathroom door and muttered softly,"No Gummy...no adventures I'm afraid..I was just visiting my old man that's all. I like to see him at least a couple of times a month you know...don't really wanna talk about it right now Gumball. Can I come in?"

Prince Gumball sat up in the bath and leaned on the rim propped up his elbows."Sure thing Marshall you're welcome to enter My love."Marshall opened the door and walked in,sitting on the fluffy rose-pink bathroom carpet cross-legged.

He brushed a few of his stray black bangs out from his garnet red eyes. Prince Gumball smiled warmly and leaned out of the bath to kiss him on the head."I'm so glad your here Marshall,today was one of pure torture ,you wouldn't believe how crazy it got here." Marshall leaned up and pulled the Prince into a deep kiss and slipped his serpentine tongue into Gumballs mouth.

The Prince felt his body tremble and grow warmer as Marshall's tongue played its devilish tricks,exploring the velvety warmth of his mouth. Gumball nearly fell out of the bath before breaking the kiss and exclaimed " Marshall a little self control please!" Floating up into the air,Marshall leaned back lazily on his elbows and shrugged. "Just trying to make you feel better."

The Prince smiled and rested back in his bath. "Hey would you like to climb in here with me? The waters still nice and warm and you look a little chilled."

He smirked faintly and muttered,"Nah I don't feel like a bath right now Gummy.." Gumball smiled softly and ran his fingers through his wet hair."You may not feel like one love but you certainly need one,you know my rule Marshall. You don't get to climb into bed with me if you reek."

Marshall looked up at the Prince with his head cocked slightly to the side. "That bad babe?" Gumball laughed slightly and smiled reaching out of the bath to draw Marshall into a kiss."No love but you're getting there. How long have you been wearing the same clothes?"

Marshall tapped on his chin a moment and shrugged."A week I guess? Sorry there's just been a lot going on..and sometimes I just don't care anymore...I forget how bad I can smell I guess. I sorry Gummy"

Prince Gumball frowned a little and sighed."Awww Marshall why so sad?" He stroked the side of Marshalls face gently and tugged at his shirt playfully."comon babe get naked and climb in with me. It could be fun if you play your cards right love."

Marshall raised his eyebrow and gave a sly grin."Is that so gumball? Heh heh well in that case.." Marshall floated up and began to slowly unbutton his shirt in a teasing manner flicking his forked tongue at the Prince. He let it slide of his lean torso down to the floor."In the Hamper Marshall Lee! Remember poor Peppermint! She has enough on her plate!"

The Vampire rolled his eyes and picked his shirt up,tossing it into the hamper."Yes Mom..jeeez.."Marshall leaned back into the air and pulled his sneakers off tossing them aside next to the laundry hamper. The poor 1'000 plus years old vintage red Chuck Taylors had seen far better days.

He tugged his gray socks off and teasingly held them over Gumballs head with a devilish smirk."Marshall Lee don't you dare! Keep those things away from me! I'll banish you!" The Vampire laughed as he rolled over in the air,tossing his socks into the hamper. "And its in the basket! The crowd goes wild! Marshall Lee's going to the season finals!"

Gumball laughed a little and shook his head."Oh poor Peppermint..Im going to have to give her an extra week of paid vacation for suffering that stank."

Marshall leaned down and kissed the Princes cheek."zip it smartass..some of us don't have the luxury of running water at home" Prince Gumball felt a little guilt as he remembered what sad living conditions where to e found in Marshalls humble little home. It was a miracle he had electricity at least but running water was unheard of. He had a old fashioned pump sink in the kitchen at best and little more. He turned his thoughts from that sadness and smiled at Marshall. Prince Gumball felt his cheeks began to turn a deeper shade of pink as he continued to watch Marshall undress.

The Vampire was clearly aware of what he was doing as he took his sweet time unbuttoning his tight faded blue jeans. He loved teasing His Prince in every imaginable way. He let them slide down his smooth toned legs with a wolfish grin on his face,a single fang peeking from the corner of his mouth.

He kicked them off his legs in with the rest of his clothes and floated before Gumball in nothing more than a pair of black briefs with little fanged smiley faces. Sliding his thumbs beneath the waistband Marshall stretched the elastic and let it snap agaisnt his flat firm waist.

He licked his lips slowly and winked at Prince gumball who was sitting wide-eyed in the bath. Marshall teasingly eased the briefs down making a sensual little sigh. His faced flushed a little as he floated naked in the air. He gazed down at His prince and smiled. Marshall floated slowly down into the warm soapy water and layed back into Gumballs arms.

He smiled softly and nuzzled Marshalls neck."Mmmmm lets get you cleaned up My dirty Vampire." Marshall laughed and grinded his naked body against the Prince."Nahhh lets get dirtier baby..heh heh"

Gumball kissed Marshalls neck and sighed."your incouragable you know that Marshall? You know my rule love,I prefer you clean first..then we can get dirty later..." The Prince felt his cheeks flush,he wasnt really used to speaking in such a way but Marshall brought i out of him.

He ran his fingers through Marshalls unkempt dirty hir and winced a little. The germ-a-phobe in him screaming.

Gumbal sighed and shook his head with a smile. "such a bad little boy sometimes..Just hold still okay love? I want to get that hair cleaned up."

Marshall nodded and brushed his thick onyx hair back. "dont get that shit in my eyes Gummy" Gumball tugged Marshalls ear playfully and laughed"aww dont worry I promise I dont wriggle around." He poured a small amount of his least floral scented shampoo into Marshalls dirty black locks.

The vampire leaned back with his eyes closed. He loved the way it felt when Gumball massaged his scalp. It was a soothing lulling feeling that often caused him to drift asleep. Despite all his wooing and teasing earlier he was hardly in a amorous mood.

The sobering visit to his father's grave earlier and the trip home to visit the Prince was awful.

While no actual event occurred it was just the usual sight of little candy people scurrying into their homes at the sight of him as he sailed through the night sky. The way the would point and look horrified to see him. He knew all these years later he was still hated for wha he had done during the time before Gumballs rule. He used to be able to ignore this but as of recent the isolation,the ostracization and occasional teasing was getting to be a hurtful reminder to him that he was not normal in the eyes of most.

He worried for His poor prince fearing how people would react if they ever found out about their romantic liasons. He held no delusions he was in with the "It" crowd. He knew his popularity was limited to those on the fringe of society.

For now though He could just ignore those sad thoughts and lose himself in the warmth of his beloved Prince. Gumball was startled momentarily by the chill of Marshall's icy body. He smiled softly and draped his arms around the frigid vampire holding him close. It only took a moment for his body to absorb the joined warmth of the water and Prince Gumballs body.

Marshall closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of the Princes neck.

He sighed deeply and whispered softly to Gumball,"I would be lost without you...I know I've said this..at least a million times..but I love you...a little more every day. if not for you I would still be down in that dungeon slowly rotting to death...and even.."He choked up a moment and struggled to find the words"...even if Im the most hated person in the world..It doesnt hurt so bad..because I am loved by you..and at the end of the day that's all that counts.."

Prince Gumball kissed the Vampires head softly and held him closer. There where times when Marshall could easily cast the Prince utterly speechless. All He could do was hold Marshall tighter and wish he never had to let go.

These where the moments that where worth more to him then his entire kingdom.

~Sorry to end the chapter here but My desire to write is fading and Im no sure how much more I can.~


	3. Dreams and Moonbeams

While His Prince slept soundly and peacefully beneath the silken covers and cloud like down comforter,Marshall Lee stood alone on the balcony gazing at the stars.

His thoughts where focused and set on the pitiful resting place of His Father the former Vampire king. Leaving him in that decay and gloom of moldering tombs seemed like such a unfitting indignity. Also as childish as it may have seemed Marshall Lee wanted His Father closer to him. He hated leaving him buried out there all alone lost under the cold stars and the black eternity of the night.

His eyes scanned the horizon off to the few glittering lights of homes scattered here and there outside the candy kingdoms capital city. In the far distance he could see the full towering branches of Fionna and Cakes tree house swaying languidly in the cool evening breeze.

He smiled fainting wondering what his two friends where up to that evening,His attention broken only by a lonely whimper coming from the royal bed. Marshall turned and looked back into the soft moonlit room of his beloved prince and smiled warmly. Prince Gumball was clutching the sheet next to him where His troublesome Vampire usually could be found. Even in his sleep the Prince longed to be near his vampire king,seeming to miss his body next to his beneath the lush covers.

Marshall floated slowly through the air light a moonlit ghost before gently easing himself back beneath the covers encircling the candy Prince in his strong protective arms. Th Prince nuzzled close into Marshall's chest and murmured something intelligible in his sleep that made Marshal laugh softly.

He held his beloved prince and kissed him on his soft smooth forehead,closing his eyes and breathing in deeply of his sweet scent. Marshall lay in silence. His mind tracing back over a vast sea of memories. Of battles drawn and hearts met,some memories as soft and sweet as moonbeams and others as sharp and painful as broken glass. Despite all the turmoil that had gone on between them He considered every memory a cherished blessing.

Yet his thoughts still returned to the icy long dead corpse of his father tucked away in its lonely resting place. His thoughts turned to the memories of the noble Vampire King who had been his kind and wise father. The Man who had been his whole world as a child and whose loss still left a indelible hole in the Vampires heart that not even Gumball could fill. A child never forgets their father,their love never dies. Even after several hundred years it remained the same.

Marshall closed his eyes again and rested his head against the Princes. Their legs and feet intertwined like rose vines,their bodies warmth melting into one anothers.

Marshall wondered if Gumball would ever talk about His father. All He ever knew of him was the cruel tyrant who enjoyed torturing him down in the dungeons. He shuddered at the thought of him abusing a little child version of his beloved prince. The possibility was quite real,after all it had taken ages for the Prince to become more open and not shy away from the slightest touch. Their where still strange deep scars across the Princes back that looked all to familiar but he never had the heart to press the matter as it made poor Gumball shut down and grow upset and distant. It was obvious his poor prince never knew a loving father like Marshall's.

The Vampire tried to remain awake as long as possible to insure He could get at least a partial days rest while the sun was out. He remained still and silent protectively holding his cherished prince in his warm and strong embrace.

The next morning came as the sun painted her new day over the mountains and hilltops with her crimson brush,her rising rays casting a warm orange and pink glow over the sleeping world.

In the Royal Bed chambers the Candy Prince was quietly closing the bed curtains to protect his sleeping Vampire as the warm golden light poured into his ornate bedchamber.

He smiled warmly as he peeked inside the canopied bed to see Marshall sleepily smiling back at him.

He leaned down and kissed Marshall's lips,gently biting his lower lip playfully and running a hand through his thick jet black hair.

"Hey Gummy can we talk about something important later tonight? Its about My Dad..its been on my mind and its just bothering me a lot now."

The Candy Prince smiled and nodded as he sat beside Marshall on the bed.

"Yes of course Marshall. I know that his final resting place has been weighing on your mind a lot these days. I promise we will discuss it later. Have a good days rest My love,sweet dreams my dark angel..I will see you later this evening when My days affairs are concluded I promise. We can have dinner under the stars on the balcony if you wish Marshall."

The Vampire smiled and nodded as he laid back into the pillows and rested his head,"sounds great Gummy..Its a date then...I'll b looking forward to it."

He leaned down to kiss Marshall softly once more before gently tucking him in under the covers.

As He turned to select his royal court attire for the day his attention was turned back to the canopied bed by Marshall Lee grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the curtained seclusion of the bed.

Marshall was gazing warmly into Prince Gumballs eye,they danced with a strange sadness that concerned the Prince. Marshall Gave Him a hug and muttered softly in His ear"I love you Gummy...have a good day okay and be safe..if you need me cl..I don't care about the sunlight..I'll be there...just be safe OK?"

The Prince could feel happy tears dance in his eyes and felt so blessed to have such a loving and protective man in his life,He knew in his heart no matter what Marshall would always be there by his side and regardless of the danger always be there to save him no matter what may come.

"Of course Marshall,but don't you worry about me love,I'm not so helpless as I used to be. Fionna and Flame Prince have been teaching me self defense and how to handle a sword. Flame Prince says I'm getting pretty good love! Who knows,maybe someday I'll be able to rescue you if you ever need me."

Marshall layed back with a sly smirk and winked at the Prince."Hmmmm maybe..I'm proud of you Gummy...Hmm saving me from danger? would that turn you on? Might be a fun role play game to try..heh heh..My Brave little Candy Prince...Imagining you working a sword...heh sounds sexy babe..."

The Prince's face flushed a little and he laughed lightly"Oh Marshall,he stuff you come up with sometimes,your too much love.."

As the Prince set about the task of Dressing himself his loyal servant Peppermint maid wheeled in his

Breakfast cart and began setting his small table for his morning meal. She layed the first stack of documents on his Desk and then helped him to finish dressing.

Meanwhile the Kingdom awoke to a new day as the morning sun shone brightly in its azure blue sky. A new day of adventures for Fionna and Cake and another busy day for Prince Gumball.

The Vampire King Marshall Lee however would slumber in the Royal bedchamber. He had drifted off peacefully into a safe and comfortable sleep lulled by sweet dreams of his candy Prince.

For Him it would be a rare sleep free of nightmares and Pain.


End file.
